Love Will Always Return
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Neku has been having dreams about the end of the Game, but this time, it ends different. When it gets to be too much, he seeks help from Mr. H, but doesn't believe his answers. But when the dreams get worse, Neku seeks aid from the last source he ever thought he would...Joshua. How will their confrontation end? Read to find out...Yaoi, Joshua/Neku, rated M for content.


A/N: Aaaand another Joshua/Neku fic! I'm on a roll here, haha! This one is a post-Game fic, and I hope you guys like it! Btw, all of this is Neku's POV. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Love Will Always Return

_Joshua and I faced each other we stared at the other over the barrels of the guns we each held. Right before Joshua could pull the trigger, though, I coldly shot him, glaring, and watched as he died before me, blood pooling around his body._

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

I woke up, bolting upright with a sharp gasp as terror gripped my chest. Breathing heavily, my blue eyes darted about, searching my room for any sign that it was all a dream. Sighing in relief once I was sure it hadn't really happened, I closed my eyes as I thought about the dream.

I had been having that dream at least three times a week for the past two months, and it's only been six months since the Reaper's Game. Each time, I would wake up in the middle of the night, terrified, and wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I've been losing sleep over this, and I know my friends are worried about me. Shiki noticed shortly after it began, as did Rhyme and Eri, but Beat still hasn't noticed how tired I've become. Then again, I shouldn't expect anything less, considering how thick-headed he is.

And despite everything, even through the Game and after everything he had done, I still wanted Joshua to meet us at Hachiko. I don't know why, but each day we would meet there, I felt this sensation of longing. I highly doubt it's connected to Joshua, but I'm not entirely certain. I've lost so much sleep to this dream, and it's driving me bat-shit crazy. I'm about to fly off the handle at the next person who asks me if there's something wrong.

I glanced at my alarm clock, noticing the bright red numbers glowing a time of 12 AM. Sighing again, I decided to see Mr. H later to ask him about the dreams after meeting with my friends. As I rolled over, attempting to fall back asleep, I could have sworn I caught a small glimpse of violet, but I chalked it up to my exhaustion.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"Neku, are you okay?" Shiki asked when I finally joined them at Hachiko.

"Yeah, Phones! What's up with you, yo? You look like you got hit by a train!" Beat agreed, finally taking notice.

"I'm fine, just tired," I replied, forcing a smile. Rhyme watched me with concern, but I assured her I was okay. And there was that feeling of longing again. I brushed it off and asked, "So, what are we doing today?"

"Shopping!" Shiki and Eri cheered at the same time. I groaned internally; I _hate_ shopping. I loathe it with a passion. Well, better now than never to make an attempt at weaseling my way out.

"Actually, I think I need some coffee," I said, yawning. "Mind if I stop by WildKat and pick one up? I'll call when I'm done, and then meet up with you."

"Sounds good," Rhyme nodded. "Besides, you look like you need it."

"See ya, Phones!" Beat called as they left for a store. Sighing in relief, I left for WildKat, where Mr. H was cleaning the counter.

"Hey Mr. H," I greeted as I walked in. He looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey there, Neku!" the barista waved, but then he frowned when he saw how tired I looked. "What's wrong, Boss? You look exhausted."

"That's kinda why I came here," I told him. Sitting down at the counter, I explained about the dreams and the feeling of longing I get every day when I meet up with the others at Hachiko. I told him about the terror I felt when I would wake up from the dreams, and admitted to wanting Joshua to meet us at Hachiko. When I finished, he handed me a cup of coffee that I quickly took a drink from. "Thanks," I murmured once I set the cup down. "What does it all mean?"

"No problem," Mr. H shrugged. "Now, as for the meaning of all of this, I think that, although Joshua shot you twice, you miss him. And you're hurt because he hasn't met with you guys yet. But I think you still miss him anyway."

"Yeah, right," I scoffed. "Why the hell would I miss him? Sure, I want him to meet with us, but that doesn't mean I miss the bastard. He's a selfish asshole, and always will be."

"Neku, maybe you should give him another chance," Mr. H suggested. "People change and you're a good example of that."

"Yeah, but only because of everything that happened," I retorted. My phone vibrated in my pocket, signaling a text, and I pulled it out to find that Shiki had text me.

_Where are you? We're at Sunshine getting lunch._

I looked at the time to find it was already almost noon. I quickly typed back, saying, _I'm actually going home. Sorry, but I'm not feeling so hot. I need to catch up on my sleep. I'll see you guys tomorrow._ Shortly after I sent it, I got a reply.

_Okay, we hope you feel better, Neku!_

"Sorry Mr. H, but I'd better get going," I said, getting up and starting to leave. "I've got to meet back up with the others. I'll see ya around."

"All right, Boss, but think about what I said," he called after me, and I paused in the doorway.

"No promises," I replied, and left. As I walked, doubt ate at me about Joshua and my feelings about him. What if I really do miss him, deep down? Fuck no, he shot me. Twice, for that matter, so there's no way in hell I'd miss him. Why does it feel like I'm lying to myself, though…?

When I got home, I wasn't surprised to find no one was home. Mom and Dad were both on business trips, and wouldn't be back until the end of summer break. Feeling tired as fuck still, I decided to go to sleep. I curled up in my bed, getting comfortable, and falling asleep almost instantly.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

_Joshua and I faced each other we stared at the other over the barrels of the guns we each held. Right before Joshua could pull the trigger, though, I coldly shot him, glaring, and watched as he died before me, blood pooling around his body._

_When he died, great power flowed over me as I became the new Composer. I watched in horror as years passed, and Shibuya deteriorated to nothing, becoming a dead place where nothing thrived, and everything was horrific._

"_Not easy being Composer, is it?" Joshua's voice sneered. "All of your effort, all gone to waste. If you had just joined me instead, this wouldn't have happened."_

"_I'm sorry, Joshua! Please, help me make things right again!" I pleaded. "I'll do whatever it takes!"_

"_It's too late, Neku. You should have joined me, not killed me," he snapped. "There's nothing that can be done."_

"_No, please! There has to be something!" I wailed, but there was no answer, and everything went dark._

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"NO!" I screamed, quickly sitting upright in my bed, panting and my heart racing. My eyes flitted about my bedroom, searching for any sign of the death or decay that had been in my dream—or rather, nightmare. When I didn't see any, I relaxed, trying to regain control of my breathing and heart rate.

"Holy shit, that was horrible…" I breathed, realizing I was sweating. I turned my bedroom fan on, and looked at my alarm clock; 12 AM. Dammit, not again!

I swore furiously. I've had it! I need to find that silver-haired ass and get some answers from him. I don't care how early it is, I need to do this.

Climbing out of bed, I got dressed and snagged my old pins from the Game, including my Player Pin. Hey, I don't know if they'll work, but it's worth a shot. You never know.

After grabbing my phone, I left for WildKat, which was surprisingly still open. It looked like Mr. H was about to close up shop for the night, though, so I ran as fast as I could to the doors.

"Mr. H!" I hollered as I ran, and he looked up in surprise.

"Neku? What're you doing out so late?" he questioned, unlocking the door for me and letting me in.

"I had another dream, but this one was worse," I said quickly. He nodded and had me sit down, catch my breath, and drink some water before sharing my dream with him. When I finished telling him what had happened, he stared at me for a bit, his expression uncertain. "What does it mean?"

"I think that's something you need to ask Joshua," he answered after a moment. Before I could ask why, however, he said, "I don't know the meaning, so that's why I would ask Josh. He'll know."

"Where is he now?" I asked urgently.

"He's at the Room of Reckoning, where he's been ever since the Game," the barista told me.

"What, he hasn't left at all?"

"No, not even to eat. I'm surprised myself, but hopefully you can convince him to emerge from his 'cave' while you're there."

I nodded, and then took off running, making my way past the late night crowds and such until I reached the Dead God's Pad, which led to the Room of Reckoning. Hesitating at the entrance, I realized I might die again in there. Was I ready for that again? I guess we'll find out…

Upon entering the room, I immediately spotted Joshua sitting in his throne, head lowered, and his silver hair covering his violet eyes. He looked terrible; his frame was thinner than I remembered, his skin paler than before, and he looked almost broken. And with the way he sat so still, he resembled a statue.

"Joshua…?" I called out softly. The silverette looked up at me quickly, anger written all over his face before he realized who it was.

"Neku, is it really you…?" he breathed. His voice was barely audible, almost like a whisper.

"Yeah, but why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked. Shaking my head, I said, "Never mind, that's not why I came here. I came because I have a question."

"I'm guessing it's about your dreams, am I right?" Joshua assumed. I gaped at him.

"Yeah, but…how did you know that?" I questioned, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"I'm the Composer, dear. I know most of everything that goes on, especially with my Proxy," he giggled weakly.

"Well, then what do they mean?" I pressed.

"It was all a tactic, Neku. The first dream was all your own, but after you spoke with Sanae, and he shared about your dream with me, I planted the extra. I wanted you to come down here to see me," he explained.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want you as my new Conductor," he stated simply. Glaring at him, I clenched my hands into fists.

"And why the _fuck_ would I do that?!" I demanded, feeling my body shake with rage. "You shot me, _twice!_ You never met with me at Hachiko, even though I wanted you to! You faked your death during my second week of the Game, making me worry about you, and most of all, you betrayed my trust!" Joshua stared at me, sadness coming over his features.

"And I'm truly sorry for everything I've done, Neku…" he murmured. "I faked my death to protect you, I lied so I wouldn't ruin everything, and I never met with you at Hachiko because I care about you. Have you ever heard of the saying, 'If you love someone, let them go. If they love you, they'll return.'?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I growled.

"That's how I feel about you, Neku. I love you, and I didn't want to force you to stay here," he told me, and my eyes widened in shock.

"…What…?" I breathed, but then the shock was quickly replaced with fury. "Funny way to show it, but I don't feel the same way."

"Neku, I'm really, truly sorry…" he whispered. But then his expression changed to determination. "But you can't return now. You're my Conductor, and will remain here in the UG with me."

"Like hell I will!" I shouted, yet before I could try and use a pin on him, there was a flood of overwhelming power that rushed over me, and I lost control. Screaming in agony, I fell to my hands and knees, and I felt claws form in place of my fingers and toes, and my hands and feet formed into paws. A set of 13 tattoo-like tails erupted from my backside as my ears moved to the top of my head and became longer and more pointed. My face became canine-like in appearance, and purple and orange swirls formed on my white body. When the transformation was complete, there was a high-pitched keening, and I realized I was making the sound.

Snarling, I glared at Joshua, and decided that I would punish him for his lies, and I would use my new fox Noise form to do so. The silverette was watching me warily as I stepped forward, but then he shifted into his own Noise form.

His hands and feet became hooves, the limbs becoming longer and slightly more muscular. A long, tattoo-like horse tail formed on his backside, similar wings sprouting from his back between his shoulder blades, and his head became elongated, turning into a horse's. He shook his silvery mane and reared back on his hind hooves, whinnying.

My tails whipped about as he took to the air, and then shot at me with feathers from his wings. I darted about, dodging the shots easily, and leapt at him, leaping high into the air to strike with my claws out. Joshua didn't have any time to evade as my paws smashed him into the ground. He was on his feet within seconds, stomping the ground in warning.

I howled and swiftly shot a series of fireballs at him, which he managed to dodge, even in his weakened state. As soon as his back was turned, I lunged at him with fire flowing over me, but got a kick in the chest from his hind hooves. I landed, coughing, and then howled again, summoning my power to me. Lightning struck him from above at the same time three ice pillars shot up from the ground, and he screamed. The pegasus Noise struggled to stand, and I tackled him hard. He toppled over, hitting the floor with a heavy thud, and I stood over him, teeth bared. He reverted back to his original self, watching me with grief in his violet eyes.

"I guess I was too late, and the damage is too much," he murmured, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Neku…I didn't mean to hurt you…That was never my intention…" I was quivering with my still-present rage, but it started to die down when I saw the tears forming. My shaking ceased, and the blazing storm of emotions that blew about in my mind calmed down. I could see how helpless he was, how truly sorry he was, and how much he honestly regretted hurting me. I knew there was nothing that could change what had happened between us, but the important part now was being able to move on and learn from it all.

Seriously, what was I thinking? Joshua was trying to make things right, and I'm about to kill him for it. He doesn't deserve to die, especially now that he's crying. As I began to relax, my body reverted back to my human self, and I felt tears prick at my own eyes. Crouching next to the Composer, I whispered, "I forgive you." And then I kissed his lips, lightly, but I lingered there, waiting for him to respond, and after about two seconds, he did.

We kissed deeply, and soon after, his tongue brushed against my bottom lip, causing me to gasp into his mouth. The slick muscle delved into my mouth, making me moan softly. As we made out, our tongues twining together, I could sense something in me changing, and it wasn't me changing into a fox Noise again. We broke apart for air after about a minute.

"What's going on, Josh?" I gritted out as I clutched at my head. I could now hear Music, but there was no obvious source, and I could feel something in my back causing me agony.

"You're becoming my Conductor," the silverette told me soothingly, and grasped my hand. "It's the wings forming on your back. I promise, it'll be over soon." Right after he said it, a pair of black, feathered wings burst out from between my shoulder blades, spreading wide. I stared over my shoulder at them in awe, and the Music in my head had quieted to a steady hum.

"Why are they black?" I wondered aloud.

"They can't be white, because mine are white, so yours became black, I guess," Joshua shrugged. "But the fact that they're feathered and not like a Reaper's wings means that you're more powerful, and not just because you're now my Conductor." I looked at him, the reality of my new situation hitting me.

"So…I'm really your Conductor now, huh?" I murmured.

"Yes, and that means you can't return back to the RG," he pointed out. "I hope that's okay with you…"

"It'll be fine, but I'll miss my friends," I said, and he held me close.

"You were never actually supposed to return to the RG anyway, Neku, I'll be honest," the silverette admitted. "But like I said before, if you love someone, let them go. If they love you, they'll return."

"And I certainly have returned," I said softly.

"This is where you belong. Your friends will forget about you in a few weeks, I can guarantee that much," Joshua promised. "In the meantime, I want to show you something."

"What would that be?" I questioned as he helped me to my feet. He was looking better now, not as thin and weakened.

"Just follow my lead," he smirked, and I laughed, remembering our level one Fusion from the Game.

"Screw that," I chuckled, but followed him nonetheless. When we got wherever we were going to, Joshua stopped, covering my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Just go with it, Neku," he giggled, and guided me over to some sort of ledge. "Now you can see what I've wanted you to see since I fell for you." He pulled his hands away, and I gasped in awe at the sight before me.

It was the sunrise, just barely peeking over the horizon and bathing Shibuya in a glorious arrangement of hues. I gazed at it in amazement, feeling warmth flood my chest. Joshua wrapped his arms loosely around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder, his white feathered wings encircling us.

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful, Josh," I breathed, feeling heat blossom on my cheek as he kissed it. "Thank you for showing me this."

"You're welcome, and I'm glad you like it," he murmured huskily, starting to kiss my neck. I shivered lightly, even the feathers of my wings quivering.

"You really want me, don't you?" I asked softly.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Joshua giggled, nipping gently at my neck. "Of course I do. I've wanted you ever since I realized I love you." He kissed the bitten spot better as I moaned quietly. "Do you want me to take you?"

"You would be my first, but yes, I want you," I whispered. He smirked against my neck before kissing it lightly once more.

"That's what I was hoping for," Josh said, and led me down to a hidden bedroom, pausing to kiss me occasionally. When we got to the bedroom, we kissed heatedly, tongues twining, hands grabbing at the other desperately, all the while making our way to the king-size bed at the far end of the room.

"Ugh, Neku," the silverette groaned softly when we parted for air. "I've wanted you for so long, but I was too scared to even see you, let alone tell you how I feel."

"Why would you be scared?" I asked as I began to unbutton his shirt.

"Because I thought you would hate me, and wouldn't listen to me," he admitted, beginning to pull off my own shirt. I paused at the last button of his shirt.

"And yet, look where we are now," I pointed out, and he giggled.

"True enough," he agreed, and fell back onto the bed while holding me on top of him. He tugged my pants off, and my boxers ended up on the floor with them shortly after. There was the small sound of my pins that I had brought clinking slightly in the pockets of my pants, and Joshua looked at me strangely.

"Why did you bring your pins?" he questioned. I blushed slightly, embarrassed.

"Because I wasn't sure if I would need to fight or not," I mumbled. "I guess I didn't really need them in the end, did I?"

"They actually influenced your attacks in Noise form on me, dear," he giggled. I lowered my gaze, feeling a bit ashamed, but the silverette gripped my chin gently and lifted my face up to his, kissing my lips lightly. "Don't worry about it. You didn't know, but now we're here. That's what matters." I nodded once, but didn't have time to say anything before Joshua kissed me passionately. As soon as we broke apart for air, he pushed me onto my back against the mattress. And then he lowered his head.

"H-holy f-f-fuck, _Josh!_" I stuttered as the silverette began to suck me off. "Don't…don't stop!" I could feel Joshua's smirk as he swirled his tongue along my dick and sucked. Moaning loudly, I gripped his hair tightly, making those violet orbs flick up to look at me. I shuddered heavily as I came in his mouth, and upon feeling him swallow my cum, I became hard again.

Joshua pulled away, smirking still, his violet eyes darkened with lust. I was sure my blue eyes were almost as dark at this rate. As I was attempting to regain my breath, the silverette yanked off my jeans and boxers, and then slicked up three of his fingers with some lube from a small bottle. He stuck one of the slick digits inside of me, causing me to yelp in surprise.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly, and I shook my head.

"No, it's just, um…weird," I muttered, and he giggled.

"I'm sure it is," he smirked against the back of my neck as he kissed it. Joshua thrust his finger inside of me for a little while until I stopped squirming, and then added the second finger. I moaned quietly, but winced slightly when he scissored me. When I had adjusted to the second finger, he slipped in the third, and tears stung my eyes from the pain. Soon enough, though, after a bit of stretching and scissoring, I was rocking back on his hand. Josh took that as a sign I was ready, and withdrew his fingers, making me whimper at the loss. He chuckled softly at my reaction as he slicked up his dick.

Pressing his hard cock against my entrance, Joshua asked quietly, "Ready?"

"Yeah," I murmured, and he began to carefully push into me. I clenched my teeth at the size of him as he sheathed himself inside of me. He stopped when I gasped in pain at one point, kissing me deeply before continuing. When he was fully buried within me, he waited for me to adjust.

"Are you okay?" he questioned softly.

"Y-yeah, just _m-move_," I stammered, shuddering.

"With pleasure," he grinned, and pulled almost all the way out, pausing for a second, and then snapped his hips forward before I could miss the feeling of him inside of me. I cried out, moaning loudly from the ecstasy that flooded my body, as he slammed into something sweet within me. Whatever it was, it felt amazing.

"Oh my god, _Joshua!_" I moaned, gripping his back tightly as he thrust into me over and over. My nails dug into his skin, and he hissed through his teeth at the sting.

"Ugh, you're so tight, Neku," the silverette panted in my ear as he thrust faster.

"Harder, Josh!" I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist. He complied, pounding into me even harder and making my moans and cries become louder and more high-pitched. After a little bit, Joshua's hand snaked between us and began to stroke my weeping member. I cried out again as my release got closer. "I-I'm gonna—" I started to say, but Josh sealed his lips over mine in a hot kiss.

"Together," he breathed, and thrust a few more times before I came, screaming, my cum splashing against our stomachs. Joshua was quick to follow, thrusting his hot seed into me as he came with a groan. He waited for a few seconds before pulling out, collapsing next to me with a grunt. Josh wrapped his arms around my shoulders and carefully pulled me closer, tucking me into his side. He kissed my shoulder softly as his wings covered us.

"I love you, Joshua," I mumbled tiredly, smiling slightly through my exhaustion.

"I love you, too, Neku," he whispered, and I could hear the smile in his voice. "Goodnight, dear."

"Don't call me that," I muttered quietly before snuggling into Joshua's arms. As I drifted off, I thought about how I had fallen for my Composer, but then I realized he was right, love will always return. I had fallen for him during my second week in the Game, but didn't realize it until he said he was in love with me. Now I'm truly happy.

A/N: And that's the end of this one-shot! I wanted to make another post-Game fic, and it turned into a one-shot, but I feel like it turned out really good, haha! R&R, peeps!


End file.
